Only a Borgia can love another Borgia
by peacelight
Summary: Picks up right of the Series Finale, what happens between the two as they deal with the rumors and their own guilt. Will Lucrezia be able to forgive herself? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Borgia's sadly

* * *

The rumors swirled all over Rome. Another one of Lucrezia Borgia's husbands dead. The only suspect was her brother.

The two of them were well known all over Europe. The bastard children of the Pope at least the two most interesting.

Lucrezia the temptress, she was the model of seduction. At such a young age the vixen had already been married twice. Bore a child to another unknown man, though the people loved to talk. Many believed it was a stable boy, other's thought it was one of her many lovers, all of Rome knew that she indulged. Yet some had gone as far as to suspect her brother.

As for that brother; Cesare, he was becoming more feared by the second. His reputation was increasingly fearsome. He had committed more sins than imaginable. The rivers of Rome flowed red with the blood of men that he had killed. It seemed something had driven Cesare into overdrive, he was removing every man that was even a vague threat to his family.

* * *

Mine echoed in Lucrezia's mind. The implications of that one word haunted her.

The guilt still consumed her. She had wanted to be his. Lucrezia had wanted to be Cesare's alone. Did that mean she wanted her husband to be dead? He was an obstacle in their path. Lucrezia knew how Cesare dealt with obstacles.

She knew that Alfonso was no longer necessary to either her father or her brother, should she have warned him?

All Lucrezia knew was she was tainted. Her soul had been darkened by the final act of her killing her own husband. There was no going back, she knew now that she was a true Borgia.

One thing was for certain, only a Borgia could love another Borgia.

Cesare had watched his sister grieve, but all he saw was guilt. He should have slit Alfonso's throat, that way Lucrezia would not have been driven to poison him. His sweet innocent sister, blamed herself for his death.

The weeks passed, and Cesare watched. Slowly he saw Lucrezia put herself back together again.

It had taken everything for Cesare not to be near her, but he had to keep his distance. Alfonso's death had been scandalous. Their father the Pope was not deaf to the rumours, he had insisted that Cesare distance himself from Lucrezia for the time being. Cesare would not have cared if not for the fact that Lucrezia asked him to distance himself as well.

He could never say no to her.

Thus Cesare focused all his emotions to riding Rome of every adversary to the Borgia family.

Cesare knew that his Father wanted to salvage Lucrezia's reputation and marry her to another power, far more important than Naples, which was now hers.

But all Cesare wanted was her. He could not wait much longer, he would not allow another to hold her, to touch her, to belong to her. He was going to be hers as she would be his.

Anyone who stood in his path would be annihilated.

Lucrezia knew that she had a choice to make. She could be Cesare's or she could attempt another marriage. But she knew that if she entered into a marriage with a man stupid enough to marry a Borgia, Cesare her dark angel would have him dealt with.

But Lucrezia knew that no matter who she was married to, no matter where she was, her heart would be with Cesare. He could do nothing to stop her from loving him.

And Lucrezia knew what Cesare did in the dark, the whole of Europe knew what he did. It should bother her, yet it did not. She had a choice to make, to continue to feel guilt or to embrace the darkness inside her, and to share it with Cesare.

Without hesitation Lucrezia headed to Cesare's chambers. She knew that no time would erase her sins. It made no sense to wait.

His chamber's were guarded, but she knew that Rome would whisper regardless, and she no longer cared. Perhaps if her reputation was so sullied no man would dare to marry her.

Cesare heard the door open. His hand went to his dagger immediately, as he catapulted off his bed. He had yet to sleep soundly since the night of Alfonso's death, Lucrezia had been on his mind.

Lucrezia felt her heart stop as she saw Cesare come at her, dagger in hand.

"It is me, Cesare." Lucrezia said.

Cesare dropped the dagger.

"Lucrezia..." He had waited for this moment, and yet he was so unsure of what to do.

"Remember I am yours," Lucrezia said. "So kiss me, now."

"My dear..."

"Cesare, I am sure of one thing. I love you. I want you. I miss your touch," Lucrezia said honestly. "Do you miss my touch?"

Cesare stood still for a moment. He had been afraid he would have to be the one to seduce her. Yet here Lucrezia stood in front of him, her eyes challenging him.

And thus Cesare swiftly pushed Lucrezia against the door. His hands pulled her face in for a demanding kiss. She closed her teeth over his tongue, Cesare moaned as Lucrezia pulled on his trousers.

The last time they had been together it had been slow and gentle. It was clear this time was different.

Cesare pulled Lucrezia's gown off, tearing any garment in his way. He pulled her up and Lucrezia hooked one leg around him.

They touched and feasted on each other's flesh. Both had a need to feel the other.

"Hurry" Lucrezia moaned.

Cesare removed the final layer of Lucrezia's dress.

Cesare found her already wet, ready for him. And her moan turned into a cry when he drove into her hard and fast to climax.

Cesare's eyes looked at Lucrezia in question.

"Never stop." Lucrezia said.

Cesare smirked inches from Lucrezia's lips.

"As you wish." He could never deny her anything.

Cesare held her arms over her head and handcuffed her wrists with his hand. Keeping her trapped, as he drove harder into her.

Cesare was harsh and demanding. Lucrezia loved every moment. The feeling of being possessed.

Her cries of pleasure drove Cesare into a frenzy.

The two bodies were covered in sweat, panting and breathless.

Lucrezia said one word that made Cesare's heart fill with joy. He knew that no matter what happened no matter the sins that the committed they would find happiness with each other.

"Mine" Lucrezia said to Cesare.

"I am."

Cesare led her to his bed. The two had always been comfortable in each other's silence.

They simple lay together in the bed. Gentle touches passed the time.

"What are you thinking about, my sweet" Cesare asked. He saw Lucrezia's face.

"Everything is different now" Lucrezia whispered.

"No it isn't, I love you, and you love me, nothing has changed." Cesare said.

"Father will try to marry me, and you are married to another." Lucrezia couldn't help but voice her fears.

"We have time, you must have the appropriate time to grieve, and as for my wife, she is in France, where she will remain. It was only a title." Cesare said simply. If his father tried or succeeded in marrying Lucrezia he would simply have the man killed.

Because Cesare would never let anything stand in the way of his happiness with Lucrezia, he knew that this time on earth was all they had, for he was going to burn in hell for his sins. It made it all the more special though.

Didn't it?

* * *

Author's Note: Hopefully there is someone left in this fandom. I thought it was an amazing show, so sad it's over.

Sorry for any mistakes

Enjoy

Peacelight


End file.
